


Fifty-Three Minutes

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [199]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Between four small children, Queen Consolidated and the Justice League, Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy haven't been alone together in over a month. They have fifty-three minutes before other responsibilities have them separating again. They plan on making the most of them.





	Fifty-Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> You've been asking for it. Here's the return of some sexy time between our favorite OT3.
> 
> The talented smoaking-greenarrow gifted me with three mood boards for this series. I'm debuting the Felicity mood board in today's installment. A big thank you to smoaking-greenarrow for sharing her work with us.
> 
> This installment is 153/199. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by smoaking-greenarrow

 

Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy stood on the top step and waved as Donna drove off in her minivan with Bobby, Becca, Nate, and Prue inside. They waited until the minivan turned the corner before rushing inside.

“What time is your call?” Tommy asked as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his sweater over his head.

“We have fifty-three minutes,” Felicity said, kicking off her own shoes. It was the first time, in more than a month, all three of them had been home alone together and they were determined to make the most of it before the children returned and Oliver had to leave again on Justice League business.

“Okay,” Tommy said taking Oliver and Felicity's hands and leading them up the stairs, “we’ll start with Felicity. Strip as we go.”

“Eager much?” Oliver teased as he shed his shirt on the stairs.

“It's been thirty-three days since I've had sex with anything other than my hand,” Tommy said, sliding his pants down his legs and kicking them towards their closet door. “Eager doesn’t begin to describe it. Horny. Hard-up. Desperate,” he said with a lopsided grin.

Felicity giggled as Tommy reached to unbutton her pants. She did feel sorry for her stay-at-home husband. While she and Oliver hadn’t spent the past month traveling together, they’d found a few nights where they could get their schedules to align and reconnect in whichever city they were visiting. “Maybe we should start with you,” Felicity offered, her hand rubbing over his underwear clad erection.

“No time,” Tommy panted, “You're on the clock.” He glanced over his shoulder, “Ollie, why are your pants still on?”

“Who says romance is dead?” Oliver mumbled as he removed his pants.

“Romance later. Fucking now,” Tommy said.

“Babe,” Felicity said softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged until he was looking at her. She smiled before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “we have time.”

“I've missed you,” Tommy said, his fingers flexing against her hips. “Both of you - so much.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy. She'd missed him too. “I told Jerry no more travel for a month.”

“Thank you,” Tommy sighed against her lips. He sat on the edge of their bed and guided her to sit across his lap. He held his hand out to Oliver.

Oliver stripped naked and stood in front of his husband and wife. He cupped Tommy's cheek before leaning forward to kiss Felicity. She moaned as his tongue stroked into her mouth. Tommy pushed against Oliver’s shoulder until he pulled back.

“Beard burn,” Tommy said apologetically. “Her call is a video call.”

Oliver frowned as he stroked his scruff covered chin. “This is ridiculous.”

“You're leaving before her call will be over,” Tommy said, his frustration at their situation clear in his voice, “or we'd wait.”

Felicity removed her bra and tossed it onto the floor. “Forty-seven minutes. Can we shelve this conversation until after?”

“Barry’s got a situation. If it wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t be going,” Oliver said, ignoring Felicity’s pleas to drop it.

“Someone’s always got a situation. It’s why you all formed your league of superheroes – so there would be someone else to answer the call,” Tommy snapped.

“If I don’t answer the call because my husband wants to have sex, who is going answer the call when I need help?” Oliver said, his arms folded across his scarred chest.

Tommy snorted derisively and he tried to stand up. Felicity shifted her weight, trapping Tommy beneath her body. She wasn’t looking for their alone time to turn into an argument with one or both of her husbands storming off. Tommy stopped struggling beneath Felicity. “But you never call them for help.”

“I have a team. We usually don’t need to call for outside help,” Oliver said.

“Maybe everyone else should get their own team,” Tommy pouted.

Oliver smirked at his husband before kissing the side of his neck. “Not everyone plays as nice with others as I do.”

“Damn it,” Tommy said, trying to stop himself from smiling. “Don’t make me laugh. I’m trying to be angry.”

“I thought you were desperate,” Oliver said, his hand slipping between his husband and wife’s bodies and wrapping around Tommy’s cock. “I thought you wanted to make our wife come.”

“I do,” Tommy nodded as he licked his lips. “I want to watch both of you come.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m going to watch you fuck our wife and then I’m going to fuck you.” He released his grip on Tommy’s cock and lifted Felicity from Tommy’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Felicity and held her close against his body. “But first, I’m going to make you scream my name.”

Felicity’s knees went weak with the promise in Oliver’s eyes. After sixteen years together and four children she considered it a miracle that the desire Oliver had first looked upon her with was not only still there, but more profound than just a need to join their bodies. Every time she and Oliver came together their union transcended their bodies and united their souls. She didn’t know if this connection drove their shared purpose in all things – Team Arrow – Queen Consolidated – their marriage to Tommy – their children, or if their shared purpose in all things drove their connection. Thoughts of how her relationship with Oliver was very much like the chicken and the egg conundrum flew out of her head the moment his lips connected with hers. Every thought became Oliver and how good he made her feel.

Oliver held her hands as he led Felicity to their bed. He propped pillows and reclined against them, gesturing for her to straddle his chest. Oliver placed his arms beneath her thighs and drew her legs over his shoulders until her sex hovered over his mouth. Felicity moaned in anticipation. He was making his intentions clear by choosing this position. She always got off fast and hard when she rode his face.

Oliver’s warm breath blew across her softly before his tongue slid between her folds and languidly stroked her. Her hips involuntarily jumped as her body sought to get closer to his mouth. Tommy swept her hair aside and kissed the spot on her neck that made her hips rock and Oliver’s mouth closed around her mound as his tongue flicked against her clit. Tommy’s warm hands caressed her breasts and slowly tugged on her nipples as Oliver began to suck her pearly bud. Felicity’s head fell back against Tommy’s shoulder as she sought his mouth. Tommy’s kiss was filthy as he continued to play with her nipples as Oliver slipped two fingers inside her. She was certain no woman alive knew what pleasure really was until they were surrounded by two men that they loved beyond reason. Her orgasm was about to be torn from her when Oliver removed his mouth.

“Fuck,” Felicity protested as she pulled her lips from Tommy. She squeezed her thighs around Oliver’s ears. “Don’t stop.”

Oliver shifted lower on the bed and kissed Felicity’s hands. He redirected her hands to the headboard, causing her to bend forward. Oliver’s hand found the small of her back and lowered her back down to his mouth. Just as Oliver’s tongue reconnected with her clit, Tommy’s cock slid inside. “Oliver,” she cried out as he sucked her between his lips and her orgasm, once again, began to barrel down on her. She tried to rock her hips, but Oliver’s fingers were like a vice on her thighs, preventing her from escaping a fraction of her impending pleasure. Her body contracted around Tommy’s cock and her face, fingers and toes went numb as her pleasure burst from her core and radiated through her body. She was vaguely aware of Tommy crying out her name as Oliver shifted them onto the bed. Tommy’s head rested on her breast. Tommy held her hand against his chest and Oliver pushed Tommy’s leg up and over Felicity’s. She sleepily ran her fingers through Tommy’s hair as Oliver prepared him. She soothed him as his breath hitched when Oliver sank inside him. Oliver rocked slowly into Tommy, his hand seeking his husband and wife’s joined hands. She could taste herself on Oliver’s lips as he kissed her, his eyes full of love as he made love to their husband. Thirty-three days was not the longest they had gone in their relationship without all three being together, but the longer they were together, the more it felt like something was missing when they weren’t wrapped around one another expressing their love at the most fundamental level.

Tommy’s fingers flexed around Felicity’s and he nuzzled her breast. His body shuddered and Felicity knew Oliver had found the special spot deep inside Tommy. Oliver broke their kiss and his hips began to undulate in a relentless rhythm as he chased his own pleasure. “Ollie,” Tommy whimpered against Felicity’s breast. His back bowed as he experienced a dry orgasm.

Oliver grunted as he thrust a final time inside Tommy and collapsed onto his husband’s back.

“Heavy,” Felicity said under the collective weight of her husbands.

Oliver rolled onto his back and Tommy shifted between them. Their bedroom was filled with the sound of their breathing as they came down from their highs. Felicity glanced at their clock and sighed when she saw that her call was in fifteen minutes. She needed to get up and make herself presentable for her video call.

Tommy stretched and kissed her softly. He ran his hand over her head and smiled. “You might want to tell everyone you’re having technical difficulties. He tapped her chin. “Beard burn.”

Oliver rose onto his elbow to inspect the damage his beard had caused. “Sorry.”

Felicity pulled Oliver’s head down for a quick kiss. “With the orgasm the two of you gave me, you’re forgiven.”

Oliver kissed Felicity again before placing a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder. “How about you? Am I forgiven?”

“Are you still flying to Central City tonight?” Tommy asked.

“The raid is tomorrow night. I’ll fly straight home and you’ll wake up with me in our bed,” Oliver said.

Tommy sighed as he got off their bed. “Fine. I better get you fed before you leave.”

“I’d rather you take a shower with me,” Oliver said with a wink. “I can eat on the jet.”

Felicity’s stomach growled and her husbands laughed. Tommy grabbed a pair of sleep pants and dressed quickly. “I’ll make you something quick before your call.”

“Thanks, babe,” Felicity said as Tommy left their room.

Felicity straddled Oliver’s lap and kissed him. He stroked her cheek. “Careful, beard burn.”

She laughed. “I think that ship has sailed. I’ll have to lower the lights in my office and sit away from my monitors.” Felicity rested her hands flat against his chest. She would never say it out loud, but she had a bad feeling about his upcoming Justice League mission. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? The Basilisk is a pretty scary organization. I’ve been reading Barry’s case files.”

“You and Tommy don’t need to worry. They’re not metas,” Oliver said. “William and I will be fine.”

“Oliver, they may not be metas, but they’re plenty dangerous. They cut off Manuel Lago’s fingers and mailed them to Barry. They tried to kidnap Barry’s kids.”

Oliver’s fingers flexed on Felicity’s sides. “I know – which is why I have to go. How many times has Barry come running for us – no questions asked?”

Too many times for Felicity to count. She knew that Oliver had to go – it was the right thing to do – she just hated that she wasn’t going to be the voice in his ear telling him where to go.

As if reading her mind, Oliver said, “Oracle is pretty good. She’s not you, but she’s extremely competent.”

“Maybe you should tell Barbara that. I don’t think Bruce is big on the compliments,” Felicity said as she removed herself from the warmth of Oliver’s arms.

Oliver pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “I think it’s because he feels guilty.”

“Do you think he ever regrets not killing him?” Felicity asked. The Joker of Gotham City was the stuff of nightmares, except he was real. Too many people close to Bruce had been his victims, including his own son.

“Every day.” Oliver kissed her forehead. “You better get ready.”

Felicity hugged her husband. “Make smart decisions. Keep an eye on William. Whenever he and Dick get together, they try to show off for one another.”

“I wonder where they get that from?” Tommy snarked as he entered their room. Bruce and Oliver’s competitiveness was legendary in the Justice League. “I left you a tray in your office,” he said as he joined his husband and wife’s embrace.

The three stood in silence as they held one another. The five-minute warning alarm Felicity had set on her phone went off. “I love you,” they whispered to one another before they broke their embrace. Fifty-three minutes was not nearly enough time. Anything less than an eternity wasn’t enough time, but fifty-three minutes was what the life they’d chosen had given them, and they’d made the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm currently on vacation visiting my 2.5 year old niece who is giving me plenty of ideas for future installments, but she also gave me the baby plague and I might cough up a lung.
> 
> After this week's episode, I want my Arrow with 100% more Tommy. Sadly, after this season's finale, we're going to also want 100% more Felicity. I was delighted that in every verse, Oliver thinks Tommy looks good with a beard.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
